Ding! You are Free to Move About the Cabin
by idrivelikeacullen
Summary: Bella is a Flight Attendant who becomes interested in her regular passenger with the green eyes. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for Entire Story: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: So here's a new story. Let me know what you think.**

Los Angeles. LAX. It was my base, headquarters if you will. I was walking down the long terminal towards my gate pulling my small carryon behind me. I was wearing the dress today with the cardigan over my arm. People would smile, children would wave and I would smile politely back.

I made it to the gate and the gate agent was at the podium checking people in and answering questions. I waited near the podium for her to finish with her customer and notice me.

It was only a few minutes before she was done and she made her way over to the security door that led down the jet way to the plane.

"Have you been waiting long?" She asked. Her name tag read 'Jessica'.

"No I just got here." She opened the door for me, handed me my copy of the paperwork and I made my way down the small decline to the plane.

I walked on board and stored my carryon in the front closet along with my sweater. The craft service crew were still catering the plane and cleaning up from the arrival that had occurred just a half and hour before I got here.

I started looking through the cabinets making sure we would have everything that we needed for the flight. I made my way out of first class and walked down the aisle of the 757 that we would be working on today.

I smiled when I saw the blond at the back of the plane in the coach galley. She saw me and smiled back.

She was the head Flight Attendant on this flight and also my best friend. She started walking towards me and gave me a short hug. "Is everything all set up back here Rose?" I asked.

"Yep. We are just waiting for the crew and the other two flight attendants." She told me.

"Do you know who they are?"

"A Trainee and _Tanya_." She made a face when she said Tanya's name. Tanya and Rose had always been rivals in the Flight Attendant world. They were hired at about the same time. Rose had a week longer in service than Tanya and seniority in this 'world' meant everything.

I groaned and rolled my eyes dramatically. "She's not that bad Rose. Usually she's nice to me."

"_Usually_ is the operative word here." She laughed. "You don't know her well enough yet."

It was true. Tanya had never given me any reason to dislike her besides that she was tall and had strawberry blond hair and she was beautiful. Nothing compared to Rose though. Rose was tall and blond. She looked like she should be on a runway instead of working the 'friendly skies'. I'm not saying that I was hideous or anything, but I was just normal and plain. My dark brown hair and my brown eyes were my best features. At least that's what Rose tells me. She says I don't see myself very clearly.

It was the beginning of the month and with that it was the beginning of the new schedule for us. I had three years of seniority so I could get some good shifts out of this base. I was very happy with my schedule this month. Today we had a trip from LAX to Chicago O'Hare and then on to Boston Logan. Easy. We were staying overnight in Boston and would do the return to LAX through O'Hare in the morning.

Tanya and the trainee Lauren arrived together and then the flight crew made their entrance. We went over all of the pre-flight checks and alerted the gate that they could board when they were ready.

Tanya was in the back galley showing Lauren a couple of things. Today was her second day and her first day on a 757.

Lauren who was also blond didn't seem to like me. I didn't work with her on her first day nor had I ever seen her before.

Rose and I were standing in the first class galley welcoming the passengers. Rose would be working first class today because she was the head Flight Attendant. Occasionally she would have me work first class for her. She said that sometimes the arrogance of the first class passengers would get to her and she needed a break.

The last of the passengers had boarded and we began to taxi out to the runway. We went through our safety video and demonstrated how to use the seat belts and the oxygen masks. I settled down into my jump seat in the exit row between first class and coach.

I pulled on the shoulder straps and clicked the buckles in place. I grabbed a magazine and started to flip through the pages while the plane's engines roared and we sped down the runway heading for lift off.

I felt the plane leave the ground and the landing gear store itself away for the remainder of the flight. I still had a few minutes before we were allowed to get up and start preparing the drink service and the meals if anyone felt the need to purchase a $9 turkey sub.

I heard the bell chime alerting me to start working. Tanya and Lauren had prepared the drink cart and pulled it up towards the front of the coach section and started to serve. I made the announcement about being able to purchase food and that I would be around to collect the money and serve the sandwiches.

The flight to Chicago was very uneventful. Not that I minded, I mean, you don't really want a flight to have and actual 'event' because that usually meant some kind of emergency which was anything from losing cabin pressure to someone vomiting in the aisle. Neither of which I wanted to happen.

Chicago to Boston was the same. Uneventful. Easy. We cleared the plane and collected our personal items and headed up the jet way and into the terminal.

We made our way to the flight attendant lounge, turned in our paperwork for the day and checked our flight for the morning. It was a 6 am departure. We received the paperwork that we would need to check in to our hotel for the night. The four of us made it out front to the hotel shuttle area and boarded the bus and headed to the hotel that was near the airport.

Morning arrived too quickly for my taste. I jumped into the shower and tried to wake up. I was meeting Rose in the hotel restaurant for breakfast before heading back to the airport.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her once we were seated. "I couldn't sleep for anything." I had a hard time sleeping when I was on a trip.

"I slept OK after I talked to Emmett." Emmett was her boyfriend for the last five years. He owned a mechanic shop near our house. I lived in the apartment over the garage in the house that Rose's grandmother left her when she passed away; Rose and Emmett shared the big house.

The flight from Boston to O'Hare was quite annoying actually. There were screaming kids onboard and their parents couldn't control them. I found myself ushering them back to their seats five times on the flight.

Lucky for us our flight arrived a few minutes early to O'Hare and we had a layover of about an hour before we had to prepare for the next flight. Rose and I wandered the airport shops and finally settled ourselves in one of the food court restaurants' chairs and ordered some muffins and coffee.

Rose excused herself to the restroom and I sat and sipped my coffee. I loved to people watch and the airport was a great place for that. I saw those annoying kids waiting at a nearby gate and I was relived to find that they would not be on the flight to LAX. There was a mom and dad and teenage girl that looked like they might be sending her off to college.

I turned my head around to look down the other way and almost fell out of my chair. Walking down the concourse was a man that looked to be about my age and he was gorgeous. He had on dark dress pants, a crisp white shirt and his tie was pulled a little loose. He had a laptop bag hanging over his shoulder and his suit jacket hanging over that. His other arm was holding a cell phone up to his ear. His hair was disheveled and was a reddish-brown color, but what got my attention was the color of his eyes. Emerald green.

He walked up to the coffee counter and ordered. He took his cup and dropped his bag and jacket in a chair and sat in the other.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew the conversation was heated. He looked upset with whoever was on the phone. He kept running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Rose reappeared minutes later and I gestured over to Mr. Green Eyes. "Ooh Bella, nice. Go talk to him."

"No way, plus he's on the phone." I told her just as he hung up and tossed his phone on the table. Rose cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. "Rose you are mentally unstable if you thing that I am going to go talk to some random stranger in the airport."

"Why not? You always tell me that you never meet anyone interesting. So here's your chance. Do it."

"He's in an airport Rose. He could live anywhere in the US. I'm not going to have some weird airport romance right now." I laughed at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

We only had a few more minutes before we needed to head back to the plane. I got up and threw away my trash in the garbage can that was near my Green-Eyed stranger. He looked up at me and gave me a small crooked smile that made my heart melt. I smiled politely back just as I do for all of the passengers and headed down the concourse back to our gate.

We checked everything out and prepared for boarding. Tanya and Lauren were already in the back of the plane, and Rose and I stood in the first class galley like always ready to greet our passengers.

The gate called for boarding and some first class passengers boarded. A few minutes later the coach cabin started to board. We were just about full and were checking the passenger manifest for any special meal requirements or special assistance that any of the passengers might need.

The gate called for final boarding and a few last minute stragglers came on board as I headed back to my area between first and coach and went through the safety video. I sat down and strapped myself into my jump seat and waited for take off.

I heard the chime telling me that it was ok for me to start working but before I could stand up completely Rose tapped me on the shoulder. "Would you like to work first class on this flight?" She asked with a smug look on her face.

"Um…if you want me to." She nodded her head rapidly. "OK."

I slowly walked through the first class curtain and looked back at her retreating form. Maybe she wanted to see how Lauren was doing.

I reached the galley and put on my apron that had "Bella" embroidered on the left side and picked up the small tray that held the roasted hot nuts that I was to pass out to the passengers while I took their drink orders.

I came out of the galley and stood in the aisle with my mouth hanging open, because there in seat 5B was my Green-Eyed stranger looking at me with that same crooked smile he had for me in the food court.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I like hearing from everyone. This is the first time I've switched POV's in a story. I hope it turns out OK.**

**EPOV**

I got out of the car at the airport and pulled out my luggage from the trunk. My father, Carlisle, got out of the car to see if I needed any help.

"Is this everything?" He asked looking at my one small suitcase.

"I'm only going to be gone for two days, I'm not Alice." Alice is my sister who has to take an entire wardrobe along with her where ever she goes. Even if it is for only two days.

"I want to wish you 'Good Luck', but I doubt that you'll need it." He smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll take it." He patted me on the shoulder and climbed back into the car and gave me a little wave.

I was going to LA for a job interview. I had just finished my residency at Chicago's Cook County hospital and was interviewing at UCLA Medical Center for an attending position. It's not that I wanted to leave my hometown of Chicago, but this was a huge opportunity for my career. If I stayed in Chicago it would make me feel like I was getting everything handed to me because of my family.

My family comes from a long line of doctors. Famous doctors. I wanted to make a name for myself outside of Chicago.

I stepped through the sliding doors and headed up to the ticket counter. I was traveling first class so the line was not long. I checked my bag and carried my laptop and jacket.

I stood just outside of security looking for my traveling partner who was no where to be seen. I went through the hectic security line and walked toward my gate.

I pulled out my cell phone and called him. "Jasper, where are you, dude?" I asked. "I'm already past security and on my way to the gate."

"Sorry man, I'm still in the car. I'm on my way." I heard a 'Hi Eddie!' in the background. "Alice says 'Hi'."

Jasper has been dating my sister Alice for over two years now. Just last month when he got a job out in LA he proposed, and now Alice was planning on moving out as soon as possible.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Just hurry, the plane is not going to wait for you."

I walked up to a coffee shop and placed an order. Once my order was ready I headed over to a table in the food court.

I dropped my laptop case and my jacket into a chair and plopped down into the chair next to it. I ran my hand through my hair.

Jasper just laughed into the phone. "Relax Edward, we're here. I'm getting out of the car now."

I snapped my phone shut and dropped it on the table.

I had a few minutes before I had to be down at the gate for boarding so I tried to relax for a minute, and wait for Jasper.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by some screaming kids at the gate across from the food court and prayed that they were not going on my flight.

Looking around I noticed a flight attendant sitting at a nearby table. She had long brown hair that was just past her shoulders, and it was tied back with a clip. She was just sitting there sipping on her coffee looking around. She was beautiful. Her pale skin looked so soft against the navy blue of her uniform. She was joined by another flight attendant in the same kind of uniform and they started talking. The new flight attendant was tall and blond. She flicked her eyes in my direction and continued to talk with the brown haired Angel. Yes, Angel. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

Suddenly they both got up and headed in my direction. My Angel threw away her empty cup and looked at me with her big brown eyes. I smiled at her. She smiled politely and turned and walked away.

I should have said something. Anything, but I was momentarily stunned. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. She was a flight attendant. She could be from anywhere. It's not likely that she was from Chicago or even LA.

"Dude, why are you staring into space?" Jasper said waking me from my trance.

"Just thinking. Hey, why are you so late?"

"Well, Alice was just a little…" Jasper started.

"God, stop right there. I do not want to hear why my sister made you late." I warned him. "Speaking of late, we'd better get to the gate."

We rushed down to the gate and they were calling final boarding. We handed the girl our tickets and jogged down the jet way.

We were met by the blond flight attendant that had been talking to my Angel in the food court. I looked down the aisle to see if she was on board, but all I saw were two other flight attendants in the back.

We took our seats and they closed the door. The plane taxied to the runway and we were off.

Jazz told me that he was going to try to sleep due to my sister keeping him up all night. I shuttered and told him I was fine with him sleeping as long as he kept the information about my sister to himself.

The plane leveled out some and the blond flight attendant stood and headed back to the coach section.

I pulled out the in-flight magazine from the seat back pocket and started flipping through it. The flight attendant breezed by my row and I smelled the distinct aroma of strawberries. I looked up but she was already in the galley area preparing for the in-flight service.

I kept watching as she stepped out from the galley holding a small tray and pulling a pen from her apron. It was my Angel from the food court. I couldn't help the smile that was starting to spread across my face. She looked stunned for a moment like she had seen a ghost, but then she looked me in the eye and responded with a smile as big as mine.

**BPOV**

I quickly pulled myself together and attended to the first few rows of first class passengers. When I got to row 5 the butterflies in my stomach batted away tirelessly at my insides. I looked at my flight manifest for first class.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock what can I get you to drink?" I asked while setting down the hot nut cups on the small space on the middle console between them.

Mr. Green Eyes, um, Mr. Cullen and I stared into each other's eyes momentarily until we were brought back to reality when Mr. Whitlock cleared his throat and chuckled at the sight in front of him.

"One Rum and Coke for me, and just the Coke for Eddie here." Mr. Whitlock grinned nudging 'Eddie' in the shoulder. "We wouldn't want him to be intoxicated at his interview when we land."

"Yes, _Jazz_, we wouldn't want that." Mr. Cullen hissed. "And don't call me 'Eddie'."

I laughed lightly at their exchange before I wrote down their order. Normally I didn't have to write anything down, but my mind was in a muddled haze.

"We also have lunch today. We have Lemon Chicken or Lasagna." I told them and they both ordered the Lasagna.

I headed back into the galley when Rose reappeared. "How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?" She asked in an exasperated whisper. "I expect you to at least get his number, or maybe get a date while he's here in LA."

"No way! I can't do that!" I whisper yelled with my eyes wide.

"I would if I were you. Don't pass this up." She scolded me. "Even if it doesn't turn into anything."

"Rose just…" I didn't know what to tell her. I wasn't as brave as her with men. I walked out of the galley with 5A and 5B's drinks and meals. They both thanked me and I served the other passengers.

Rose left me alone after that for the remainder of the flight. I was good at my job and never got any complaints, but I have to admit that I was a bit more attentive to my passengers on this flight. I couldn't help stealing glances at Edward every chance that I got.

Soon we arrived in LA and all of the passengers disembarked and headed back to their lives. I collected my things and checked out in the flight attendant lounge and headed home with Rose.

I got into my apartment and felt exhausted and defeated. I would never in a million years have asked a passenger or a stranger for that matter for their phone number, but now I was mad at myself for not even saying anything. It was probably for the best anyway, I would never have called him.

Morning rolled around after my restless sleep. Normally I could sleep in my own bed with no problems, but I was too focused on other things to let my mind rest and fall into peaceful slumber.

Today I was on the LAX to D.C. round trip. It was going to be a long day, but I took this trip so that I could have an extra day off every other week. It would be worth it in the end, but now with no sleep, it was going to be painful.

It was almost 9pm when I got home from D.C. and was finally in my bed. Luckily I was so tired I fell asleep instantly.

The next day we were headed back to Boston through Chicago. Rose was on this flight with me again and we headed to the plane together.

We were doing the pre-flight checks when she skipped down the aisle towards me almost knocking Lauren over in her haste.

"Bella!" She shouted halfway to me in the back of the long 757. I looked up at her smiling face and smiled back at her giddiness.

"What has you so hyper all of a sudden?" I asked as she shoved the passenger manifest in my face.

I started scanning the document but didn't have to go far down the page until I found what had her so excited.

'5B-Mr. Edward Cullen' the paper read.

I looked back up at her smiling face and groaned. "Aw, Rose. I can't."

"Yes you can. We are switching again."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but since you are making me. As head flight attendant I am using my rank as a supervisor to place you in the first class cabin on this flight."

"Fine." I huffed and headed to the front of the plane.

When boarding started I stood in the front of the plane and greeted everyone as usual. Edward came walking in and was looking down at his phone when he stepped onto the plane. He walked forward and suddenly looked up when the person in front of him stopped abruptly to store their carryon. He turned his head and we were face to face in the galley.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Cullen." I said blushing.

"Nice to see _you_ again, Bella." He responded just inches away from me.

"Um…enjoy your flight?" It sounded like a question.

He continued to his seat but looked back at me several times when waiting for the other passengers to sit.

He took his seat, and I could feel his eyes on me as I went back to work greeting the passengers.

The first class cabin was mostly empty. There was a couple in row 3; a businessman seated in the last row of first and of course Edward.

"Where's your friend?" I asked when I took his drink order.

"He lives in LA. He was just heading home." He told me.

So that meant that Edward didn't live in LA, but his friend had said that he was going to LA for an interview.

"How did the interview go?"

"How did you…oh yeah, Jasper." He chuckled. "I forgot that he said anything about that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get too personal." I said leaning against that back of the chair in front of him.

"Oh, no. Um…the interview went great. I think that I might get the job."

"Well that's wonderful. I hope you do, I mean, if you want it."

"Definitely. It will make me leave Chicago, but I think it will be a good move for my future."

"Great. Well good luck then." I smiled and left to check on the other passengers.

The rest of the flight we continued our conversation in between me having to run off and pay some attention to the other passengers.

As Edward was exiting the plane he turned to me and placed his hand on my arm. "Thanks, maybe I'll see you next week." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Maybe. I come to Chicago three times a week."

The next week proved to be that 'maybe'. He was on the same flights again. I became more comfortable around him and we managed to have a few conversations around me having to work. Rose even came up front and told me to take a break, and she watched over my passengers. The coach section was light that day and I know that she just wanted to see what was going on with Edward and me.

I told Edward that Rose was taking over and that I was having a break and he scooted over to the window seat and asked me to sit with him. I did and Rose even brought me a Coke.

Once we arrived back in Chicago he told me that he was going to be back to LA next week to look at houses. He had gotten the job he had interviewed for at UCLA Medical center. I couldn't help the smile on my face. Edward was going to be living in LA. I lived in LA. We would both be living in LA.

I went home floating on a cloud. I still had not asked for his number and he had not asked for mine. He was probably just being polite and talking to me. I talked to the pharmacist at the drug store, the dry cleaner, and the kid that bags my groceries at the supermarket. It was probably just like that.

The next week during the flight to Chicago I could almost not contain my excitement. I was working coach with Tanya and she was suspicious to my mood.

"What's with you Bella?" She asked. "You seem happy."

"Just in a good mood I guess." I told her not wanting to tell her the real reason I was so giddy. The rest of the flight passed quickly and I just waited patiently to see Edward again.

We finally started boarding and I saw him. He was casual today with dark jeans that fit him fabulously, a snug t-shirt that showed that he was definitely in shape and a dark gray jacket.

Before he stepped on the plane he let a little woman with a pixie haircut and designer clothes get on before him. She smiled at me and headed to her seat.

Edward stepped on and I melted in front of him when he unleashed that crooked grin at me. "Hi Edward." I breathed.

"Hi Bella. I hope we have time to talk again on this flight." He said turning to head down the aisle to his usual seat.

The small woman was sitting beside him even though the plane was not full. He was watching her as she talked to him waving her hands and arms around explaining something. He rolled his eyes and looked in my direction. I continued working.

The plane leveled out and I started to prepare the in-flight service as usual when I looked at the passenger manifest to check the names of my passengers. My mouth dropped open at one name in particular. Alice Cullen.

I closed my eyes for a second steadying my nerves. She's just a relative or something. No big deal. I'm sure he would introduce me. We were at least that friendly right?

I got to their seats with my small tray and set out the hot nuts on the console between them when I saw it. My stomach dropped and I excused myself and ran to the back galley to Rose.

**EPOV**

Alice was traveling with me on this flight. She was headed to see Jasper and to help me look for a house.

Alice had a way of _knowing_ things; she knew that I was unceremoniously happy about my trips to LA. She knew that there had to be another reason for my good mood, and I reluctantly told her about Bella. I was praying that she didn't embarrass me too much in front of her.

We walked on the plane and we greeted one another while my pixie of a sister watched from her seat. I told her that she was not allowed to say anything to Bella before I introduced her. Alice was practically vibrating.

My family waited with baited breath for a woman to catch my eye. I never really showed much interest in anyone before. I mean, I dated but there was no one that I would bring home to meet my mother. Not until now at least.

Bella walked up to us and reached over me to set out the nuts that this airline found to be upper class or something because they served them on every flight. Bella set down the second cup and I heard an intake of breath and her face paled before she said 'excuse me' and ran off down the aisle past the curtain into the coach section.

Seconds later the blond flight attendant was in our section and asked for our drink orders.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked her looking toward the back of the plane.

"She's not feeling well." She said tightly. "What can I get you to drink _Mrs_. Cullen?" She asked Alice with a quick glare at me.

I looked up at the blond with a confused face before turning to Alice who had her left hand covering her mouth. The left hand that had a very prominent engagement ring on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

So now here I am hiding in the back of a 757. Seriously where was I supposed to go? I was in a pressurized tube 30,000 feet in the sky, I didn't have many options.

I don't know what I thought would happen. I know what I wanted to happen. I wanted the fantastically beautiful, wonderful, amazing man to fall head over heels for me. But who was I kidding? That kind of stuff only happens in fairytales and movies. I just wanted to slap myself for getting my hopes up.

He was just being polite and casually chatting with me. Of course he's married; I mean someone like him wouldn't be on the market long or at all really. He has probably been with her since high school.

I continued my internal rant until I was interrupted by Lauren who needed something from me.

"You're in a bad mood." She said in her nasally voice.

"Did you need something?" I growled back at her.

"Oh yeah, can you hand me another bag of ice?"

I reached in the cart and pulled out the ice and shoved it into her waiting hands, and she stomped back to the middle of the plane where the serving cart was situated.

I slumped into the back jump seat that faced the aft of the plane. I felt like a complete idiot. I was going to have to try and trade my trips to and from Chicago with another flight attendant. There was no way I could face him again after my stupidity. He must think that I'm such a loser.

Tanya and Lauren wheeled back the service cart and secured it in place. They poured a couple of sodas for themselves and started gossiping about some other flight attendants that they had worked with.

We were only about an hour out from LAX and people were starting to get up and use the lavatory. Unfortunately the back galley was next to the Lavs and I was forced to hear every flush of the toilets.

"Excuse me?" A small musical voice said. "Miss?"

I turned my head around to meet the face of Mrs. Cullen. "Um…yes?" I said my voice raspy.

"Hi I'm Alice." She greeted me holding out her hand for me to shake. "Your friend Rosalie told us what happened." Her face looked apologetic.

I'm sure any color that I had in my face just drained out. I'm going to kill Rose. Why would she do this to me? Could I get any more embarrassed?

"Oh she did?" I squeaked. "I'm really sorry. I had no idea. I would have never…if I had known." I didn't want this woman to think that I was some slut trying to pick up on her husband.

"Um…what are you talking about?" She said slightly cocking her head to the side. "I just wanted to see if you were OK. Rosalie said that you weren't feeling well all of a sudden." She explained quickly.

"Oh. Oh! I mean I…if I had known that I was…_sick_…I would have never come to work today. I would feel awful if I got someone ill." I stammered. "I wouldn't want to pass anything on to you or your husband."

"Husband. _Right_. I should probably clear that up as well." She smiled a knowing smile. "Edward is my brother."

"Sorry, I just figured, you know, because you had the same last name and all that you were married." God I feel stupid. But still even after this I don't think that I could face him again.

"How could you have possibly known?" Alice said entering the lavatory still smiling.

She came out a few minutes later. "Oh and Bella?" I turned and looked at her. "He's single." She winked and walked back to the first class cabin.

**EPOV**

The blond flight attendant, Rosalie it said on her apron, kept glaring at me every time she walked by. I was afraid she might've poisoned my drink.

"Edward you look like someone just killed your puppy." Alice told me. "You just need to go back there and talk to her."

I can't just assume that the reason Bella ran off was because of Alice. Maybe she was really sick. I would just look like some conceited asshole going back there and saying 'hey I'm not married if that is what has gotten you so upset'.

"Fine, I'll do it. There won't be any fun with 'Moody Edward' hanging around this weekend." Alice huffed and started to get out of her seat.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"I'm just going to use the facilities." She assured me and slipped out of our row and went towards the front of the cabin. She looked back at me for a second before passing the airplane restroom and standing in front of the galley.

I saw Rosalie step out and speak to her. Rosalie's face brightened up after just a few words from Alice and then they were talking like old college buddies or something. They were both nodding at each other and then Alice looked back at me and slapped her hand on her forehead. Both women broke out in laughter that I assumed was at my expense.

I looked down at the drink in my hand and decided that I would rather be poisoned than deal with Alice right now so I took a sip. Then I downed the whole thing in one gulp and slouched down in my seat and rested my head on the palm of my hand.

Alice walked back up to me and I started to shift so that she could get to her seat. Instead she reached out and pulled my hair before dancing down the aisle into the coach cabin. I grabbed for her arm but she was too fast and she scurried away from me. I turned back around in my seat to find a very amused Rosalie leaning on the seat in front of me.

"So you're going to be living in LA, huh?"

"Yeah. In a couple more weeks I'll be there permanently." I told her. "Alice is helping me look for a house. She's moving there too to live with her fiancé."

"Just so you know…Bella won't make the first move." She informed me. "But I'll help you out a little because I like you, and I like Alice." She handed me a folded napkin and she walked away.

I looked down at the napkin in my hand and unfolded it. There were ten numbers written across the paper. I couldn't help but smile.

**BPOV**

After the longest flight in history we finally arrived at LAX, and like the coward that I was I waited for the entire plane to disembark before I even made one step towards the front of the plane.

I gathered up my things and headed up the jet way to the terminal. I cautiously stepped into the airport looking both directions before mingling in with the crowd headed towards baggage claim. Yes, I was hiding.

Rose ended up in the flight attendant lounge shortly after me to check out for the day. "Jesus Bella, are you trying to win a marathon?" She panted once she entered the room. "I called for you to wait for me."

"Sorry Rose I guess I'm in a hurry to get home." I shrugged. "I'm really tired."

The car ride home was quiet. I just stared out of the window of Rose's BMW convertible. We pulled into the driveway of our home to find Emmett under the hood of some old car he was restoring. He informed me at one time of what kind of car it was, but since I didn't really care, I forgot.

Emmett rushed over when he heard us pull up and helped Rose with her carryon.

"How was work today?" He asked. "Any horror stories?" Emmett loved it when we told him about some of the horrible passengers that we had sometimes.

"Not today, Em." She said giving him a hug.

I pulled my carryon out of the trunk and headed up to my apartment. It felt good to be home. I kicked off my shoes and took off my uniform before turning on the water in the bathtub.

I found some good smelling bubblebath that my mom had sent me for my birthday and added it to the warm water. I finished getting undressed and slid into the water up to my neck.

I really was tired. I wasn't lying when I told Rose that. I think that I was emotionally exhausted. My ups and downs today were out of control. Mostly I just felt embarrassed over how I reacted about Edward and Alice.

Alice. She was really nice, but she knew why I had reacted the way I did. It was strange really. She came all the way back to the coach cabin to tell me that Edward was single and to straighten out what my head had concluded about them being married.

I don't know what I would do if I ran into either one of them again. I was definitely changing my schedule.

After about forty-five minutes in the tub the water was cooling off and I was turning into a prune. I stepped out and pulled on some underwear and my favorite nightgown.

I made some hot tea and pulled back the covers on my bed and puffed up my pillow so that I could just sit back and read for a little while before going to sleep.

Just as I was settling in and opening up my book I remembered that I had left my cell phone in my carryon and that the battery was almost dead. I needed to get it out and put in on the charger or I would regret it in the morning.

I jumped up out of bed and dug out my phone from my bag. I shook my head when I realized that I hadn't even turned it on when the plane landed.

I powered it up to see if I had any missed calls. I did. My mom called just about an hour ago and left a message.

My mother and her boyfriend Phil were living in Jacksonville Florida. They had been together since I was a junior in high school. Phil was an alright guy, a little young for my mom, but they seemed to get along. They've been together for four years now.

I called my voicemail and listened to my mother's message.

"_Honey, I didn't want to tell you this over the phone, but I can't hold it in any longer. Phil and I are getting married! Can you believe it?"_

Wow! Getting married? I really _can't_ believe it.

"_Anyway I'll call you and talk to you about it later. Love you! Bye!"_

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 10:15pm. There was a three hour time difference between LA and Florida. I'll have to call her in the morning. I deleted the message and checked to see if I had anymore.

Nope no more voicemails. But it looked like I had a new text.

I looked at the number that it came from. 312? What area code is 312? I opened the message and almost dropped my phone.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry we didn't get to talk to each other today._

_I hope you're feeling better._

_Edward_

Rosalie Hale you are in so much trouble!


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV**

When we were riding in Jazz's car on the way to his, no, our house, Edward was in the back seat moping. I hadn't seen him act like this in a long time.

Edward and I have been very close all of our lives. He was two years older than me, but he included me in whatever he and Jasper did. They had been best friends since they made Tyler Crowley cry in class in the fourth grade.

Jasper and Edward were inseparable. I had been madly in love with Jasper ever since Edward brought him home to play when they were nine and I was seven. It's funny how things work out. I longed for Jasper to notice me in a way other than his best friend's little sister and it wasn't until a little over two years ago that it happened. I was so happy I could burst! Now if only we could find someone that made Edward feel this way.

My brother dated, but that was it. I don't know the details of his sex life, not that I really wanted to know, but I know that he has never had a real girlfriend. Wait, I take that back, he has had two girlfriends. One girl in high school, I can't even remember her name. I think the whole relationship lasted about two weeks. That was when Edward decided that he didn't like to have a girl cling on to him every second of the day and he broke it off.

The other girlfriend was called Kate. I don't know how long they were together, but he did introduce her to the family once. We didn't even know he was seeing someone. But alas, he broke it off just two days after her meeting our parents. I never knew what happened with that one.

And now it seemed he had his eye on the beautiful flight attendant, Bella. I didn't know her very well, but I could see the attraction between them. He watched her closely while she worked, and she would send him glances and small smiles.

After she saw my engagement ring, she assumed that Edward and I were married. She took off to the back of the plane without a backward glance.

I had never seen Edward so flustered before. I told him to go and talk to her, but he refused.

It seemed that I would have to take things into my own hands. I spoke with Rosalie, the other flight attendant, and she told me that she and Bella had been best friends since high school.

Rosalie was aware of Bella's attraction to my brother, and had agreed to help me get them together.

The plan was very simple. Rosalie and I would become great friends and would just happen to invite Bella and Edward with us when we hung out with our significant others. We would also find a way to help them help themselves. Rosalie was going to give Edward Bella's number and encourage him to call her. I was going to talk to Bella before we landed and make sure that she understood that my brother was definitely single and interested. I also had Bella's number just in case my brother conveniently lost it between the plane and our home.

"Edward, what is your problem, man?" Jasper said getting our luggage from the trunk.

Edward did his signature move of running his hands through his ever messy hair and shrugged. "Nothing, just tired I guess."

"No Jazz, Edward has girl problems." I blurted out earning me a nasty glare from my brother.

"Ah…the flight attendant." Jasper realized. "She's pretty hot Edward, what's the problem?"

"Yeah, Edward, what's the problem? She is hot." I agreed.

Edward picked up his suitcase and laptop bag while staring at us both. His eyes shifted between Jasper's and mine before he narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Just leave it alone Ali." He then walked up and entered the house.

"Well this weekend will be no fun with him sulking around." I told Jasper.

"I know that you care Alice, but you have to let him find someone on his own. You can't force him that will only make him resist more. You know as well as I do that he is the most stubborn person in the world and the most picky when it comes to girls."

"I know, I just want him to be as happy as we are." Jasper kissed my cheek and we headed in the house.

After dinner, I heard the shower turn on in Edward's room. I darted inside before Jazz could see where I went. I spotted Edward's phone on the bedside table and picked it up. I wrote the text, punched in the number, and hit send before I could chicken out.

I called Rose to tell her what I had done. She said that she hadn't heard from Bella since they had gotten home. She knew that she was tired and had probably gone to bed early.

Edward was going to be pissed when he found out what I did, but he would get over it and thank me once he and Bella were madly in love. I smiled and patted myself on the back as I skipped out of Edward's room.

**EPOV**

Alice just wouldn't let it drop. I should have never told her about Bella. After Bella went to the back of the plane, Alice was in full meddling little sister form. She couldn't understand why I was the way I was. I never let myself get close to the opposite sex. I didn't want the drama or the heartache when it didn't last. I didn't have time for any of that. I had been in school my whole life and then my residency consumed all of my time.

The way Bella took off when she noticed Alice's ring was probably a blessing in disguise now that I have the time to think about it. She had reacted so strongly over that small of a misunderstanding and we hardly knew each other. In fact, we didn't know each other at all. Imagine how she would react if we were together and something she didn't understand came up. It was better this way. Soon I would be moved here permanently and would not be flying as often. I could probably live here for years without ever running into her again.

I got out of the shower and dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt. My plan for the night was to relax and get to sleep early. Tomorrow was going to be a long day with the realtor. Alice had made an appointment to look at about a billion houses and condos in the area.

I headed to the kitchen to get a bite to eat before retreating back into my room.

"Edward! What are you wearing?" Alice chided. "You can't go out like that!"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight."

"You are going out with us." She informed me. "Go get dressed."

"Alice, I just want to relax tonight. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Jesus, Edward, when did you turn into an old man? Get dressed; we are going out for drinks. No big deal. You just can't wear _that_!"

"Fine, I'll change." I agreed walking back to my room to put on some jeans.

We ended up just going to a nearby bar that was just off the beach. It was an Ok place, but when Jasper and Alice left me to dance, I was bombarded with drunken women trying to flirt with me. One thing that I really hated was pushy women.

The next morning Alice and I met the realtor at her office. We all got into her Lexus SUV and headed out to find me a new home. After about ten houses I was feeling very disappointed that we had not found anything that I was remotely interested in.

The eleventh house was an older home near the beach. It reminded me of the house in the movie Top Gun. It seemed very relaxing and private. Two things that I was insisting on in a home. I loved my privacy and this place was just far enough away from Alice and Jasper's house to keep me out of their business and for Alice to stay out of mine.

I told the realtor that I felt that this was the place, and we went back to her office and I made an offer.

Back at Jasper's I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I had found a house. I was heading back to Chicago on Sunday morning and I was planning on packing up my entire apartment this week and hiring movers to get that stuff out here.

My job was starting the week after that. Everything was finally falling into place.

**APOV**

Edward seemed to be relieved to have found a house. I think that he had been really stressed this weekend. He was heading back to Chicago in the morning.

Rose and I had a week to figure out our plan of action for the Edward/Bella matchmaking challenge. We were planning on meeting at a coffee shop after I dropped off Edward at the airport.

I pulled up to the coffee shop and stepped inside. I loved coffee, though Jasper hardly let me drink it. He and Edward seemed to think that I didn't need the caffeine. I didn't know what they were talking about. It was not like I was hyper or anything. Geez.

"Did Bella say anything about the text?" I asked Rose. "I don't think she contacted Edward. He was with Jazz and I all weekend."

"She didn't say anything, but she did seem to be gigglier than usual the next morning." Rose laughed. "She's shy though. I highly doubt she'll call him."

"Tell me more about her."

"Well were do I start?" Rose thought a minute. "She's pretty, but she doesn't think she is. She clumsy as all hell and she loves to read. What about Edward?"

"He's a bit private with his personal life. Jasper is his best friend. He's really smart, like book smart and he's great at his job, but he is stupid about everyday life. He can't cook to save his life, and he's a total 'momma's boy', but don't tell him I told you that!"

"That's funny that you said that, because Bella has taken care of one of her parents her whole life. Her mother is flighty, and before she found her live-in boyfriend Bella helped her manage her money and acted like the parent in the relationship." Rose explained. "When she moved to Washington to live with her father, she basically took care of him like he was her child. She cooked and took care of the house. Bella grew up really fast. In high school we joked about her being middle-aged."

We both laughed out loud at that before we could move on to the details of the plan of attack.

"She sounds perfect for Edward. We just need him to see that." Rose looked at me with confusion in her face.

"Edward is reluctant to let anyone in his life. I don't know how he turned out that way, but I'm hoping to change his mind."

Rose sighed. "Bella doesn't think that she is good enough for him. This is going to prove to be difficult."

I nodded.

"I think that we need to use this week without Edward to get her comfortable with you and Jasper. We need to hang out as much as possible."

"Well go out to eat a few times and maybe have drinks. I'll talk about Edward casually and we'll go from there." I told her. "And then when Edward gets back we'll ease him into the mix."

We wished each other luck and headed home. This was going to work. I could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the fantastic reviews. I'm sorry for the delay in the updates, I've been so busy having just moved last month and looking for a job.**

BPOV

I finally called my mother back while I was on the way to work. She was planning on having the wedding in January. A winter wedding. I almost laughed at her when she said that. I don't know how you could have a winter wedding in Florida where the sun constantly shines. I would put in for the time off when I got to the airport.

Rose was off today. She had taken a vacation day to spend some alone time with Emmett, so I was working with Tanya today as the head flight attendant. We were doing the Chicago trip again and I briefly wondered if I would see Edward.

I made my way to the plane when I saw him in the food court trying to balance a cup of coffee, a bagel, and his laptop bag from the counter to a table. I stood motionless for a full minute trying to decide if I should go and talk to him. He must have wanted to at least talk to me, I mean, he did text me two nights ago.

I slowly walked up to his table. "Edward?" His eyes snapped up to meet mine and his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Bella. Will you be on my flight today?" He asked.

"Assuming that you are headed to Chicago, then yes." I told him. "But I probably won't be working first class today. The head flight attendant usually does that and it's not Rose today."

"Oh." He genuinely seemed disappointed.

"Thanks, by the way, for being concerned about me the other day."

"I'm sorry?"

"The text you sent. It was very nice of you to do that. I'm sorry I didn't respond, it was late."

His mouth was open slightly and his brow was furrowed before he spoke again. "Um…text?"

Great he didn't remember, or he was acting like it because he probably thought that I wasn't interested because I didn't text back. When I looked back at him he was running his hand through his hair.

He shook his head slowly. "I have a feeling that we are being set up." He said looking down at the bagel in his hands.

I was happy and sad at the same time. Edward was definitely out of my league, but I really wouldn't mind being set up with him. Obviously he was against the idea or he would look happier about the situation.

Rose had been acting strange since we got home that day. On top of that she disappeared this morning before I even left for work. She was off today, why get up so early? She was also receiving a lot of phone calls that she was taking in the privacy of her room or outside if I was around. I even asked Emmett about it. He just gave me the 'keep me out of it' look and left for work.

"I think that maybe you're right. Rose sometimes does things like this to me. I'm sorry." I said.

"No, I'm sorry. Alice, my sister, is a meddler. She's always been mixed up in my business."

"You really think that it is just her? You've got to be kidding! Rose is the master at manipulation good or evil." I laughed. "I know that they are both in on this."

His mood seemed to lighten up at this discovery. With Alice and Rose trying to set us up, maybe we would at least become friends in the process. That wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm moving out here next week. I'm packing up my apartment and shipping everything out once the paperwork finalizes for the house I'm buying. Until then I will be staying at Jasper's place."

I was still mad at Rose for giving him and Alice my number. "You know, I think that we should play a little game with the two of them. What do you think?"

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

I thought for a moment. "I don't know, try and think of what we should do to the 'devious duo' while you are out of town and I will do the same. It seems that we already have each other's phone numbers to make it easier to plan our attack."

"It seems that we do." He smiled.

EPOV

Alice. Alice. Alice. What was I going to do with her? Jasper would be no help. Bella and I would have to plan something ourselves. I kind of liked the sound of that.

Bella and I.

It was obvious that I was attracted to her. She seemed attracted to me. But did I really want to start something with her? Probably not. We could be friends though, I wouldn't mind that.

Once Bella told me about Rose and her scheming ways I knew that she and my sister would get along famously. I was worried about just how far they would go. I didn't want Bella to get hurt. Hell, _I_ didn't want to get hurt.

I was sure that this game couldn't go on for too long. It would just be a matter of time before I pointed a finger at Alice for trying to mess with my life once again, and then it would be over. Hopefully it would be a lesson learned for Alice and she would leave me alone for once.

The flight took forever it seemed. My attention was always to the happenings behind me. Every time someone would come through the curtain from coach to first my head would snap around to see if it was Bella. She only came up front once during the entire flight. I actually felt a little disappointed.

The flight attendant in first class today was rather obnoxious. Her apron said her name was Tanya. She kept flitting around me and 'accidentally' touching my shoulder. Several times I found her bending forward to talk to me trying to shove her cleavage in my face.

We finally were at the gate in Chicago and I was getting off the plane. I thought for a moment about waiting for Bella to get off too, but then I changed my mind. I didn't want to come off as creepy. I had her phone number and she didn't seem to mind that I might call her to discuss our strategy, so I headed towards baggage claim.

BPOV

I watched, pitifully, from the coach section of the plane for any glimpse of Edward. It wasn't until Lauren had to ask Tanya a question did the curtain that separated us was left parted after her return. I must have looked like a curious cat with my neck stretched out trying to get a quick look at him.

Tanya was up front today and I was afraid that Edward was being, if he hadn't been already, sexually assaulted by her. I've watched her over the years and had seen her seductive ways. It was a rare occasion that she didn't get what she wanted.

I noticed Tanya leaning over his chair with her boobs sticking in his face. I was crossing my fingers that she didn't do the 'I accidentally spilled your drink on your crotch, let me help you clean it up' routine. I wouldn't blame him if he was interested. Tanya was every man's wet dream.

We arrived at O'Hare slightly early which gave us more time to turn the plane. We had a quick turn today that would have us returning to LAX in just over a half an hour. I didn't even have time to get off the plane. I wanted to see Edward before he left, but I was trapped in the back of the plane while all of the passengers waited in the aisle to get off.

The trip home was uneventful except for the slight turbulence that we hit just before we started our descent into LAX.

On the way home I stopped at In-N-Out Burger and scarfed down my meal in the car. I pulled into the driveway and jumped out of my car. I started up the stairs to my apartment, but remembered that I had left my latest book inside Rose and Emmett's house.

I made it to the front door but paused before I opened it. Rose had had the day off to be with Emmett all day. Did I really want to go into this house right now? I knew it would be a risky move but I really wanted my book. I turned the handle and entered. I heard that the TV was on in the living room. It sounded like sports. I peeked around the corner with my hand over my eyes.

"Is it safe to come in?" I asked slowly.

"Unfortunately," Emmett responded. I pulled my hand down to see Emmett sitting on the couch, fully clothed I might add, with a beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. "What's up?"

"I just came over to get the book I left over here while I was doing laundry. Where's Rose?"

"She's in the kitchen with some girl I've never seen. They've been in there almost all day." I swear he was pouting a little.

"Who is this girl?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the hyper thing is hogging all of my Rosie time." He shrugged. "Hey, when are you coming back down to the shop? Someone misses you awfully bad Bella."

Emmett owned a car repair shop just off of PCH in Redondo Beach. I used to hang out there from time to time. Back when I had a reason to.

"Emmett, will you give it a rest already? I'm so over him." And I was. I had been over Jacob Black for a long time now. It was kind of a mutual break up. Both of us knew that it wasn't going anywhere, but we remained friends. Emmett and Rose, however, thought that we didn't know what we were doing and pressed on us that we should give it another try. Jacob was all for it, but I wasn't feeling it.

I jumped off the couch before Emmett could start with the 'come on Bella's' and 'he still loves you', blah blah blah.

From the kitchen I heard quieted voices and a couple of high pitched squeals before I entered.

Rose and Alice were hunched over the island in the kitchen with big smiles on their faces.

"What is going on in here ladies?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh, hi Bella!" Alice jumped from her stool and hugged me furiously.

"Hi, Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Alice and I are planning a night out tomorrow. We would like you to come." Rose told me. Let the games begin.

I would have to call Edward and tell him that it had officially started, and see if he had any ideas to thwart the evil masterminds' plans.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun." I smiled. "You know? I'm really tired. I'm just going to get my book that I came over here for and call it a night." I walked out of the kitchen and stopped just around the corner.

"See I told you she reads _a lot._ I think that Bella and Edward are perfect for each other." Rose whispered to Alice.

I jogged back to my apartment and up the stairs. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake? I need a big favor."


End file.
